everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Annelise Tremaine
Annelise Tremaine is the daughter of The Ugly Stepsisters, from the fairy-tale Cinderella. Portrayers Julie Maddalena Kliewer would be a great voice actor for Annelise, she has voiced Blondie Lockes from Ever After High and Robecca Steam and Venus McFlytrap from Monster High. Ellen Page would be a great portrayer for Annelise, in a live action movie. Page has been in the X-Men movie's, Juno, Hard Candy and Inception to name a few. Character Personality Annelise is a very misunderstood girl, she has no confidence, which means she thinks she is ugly. Annelise got bullied at her old school, which lead to depression. She likes to play musical instruments, especially the flute. She likes to go outside and read books, and she likes to see the woodland creatures but sometimes they run away from her. She likes to climb trees and just sit and read. Her cousin normally hangs around with her but they always seem to get into an arguement and then storm off but then say sorry. She doesn't like to be in a crowd, she gets very nervous, especially when up on a stage. Most people like her, and try to boost her confidence but it doesn't work. Her cousin is a rebel so sometimes she hangs around with her friends, but most times she hangs around with the royals. She has loads of crushes on lots and lots and lots of guys, but she doubts they like her, for her looks. Appearance Annelise has fair, light skin, she tends to wear light make-up. She has light brunette hair in a bun. Fairy-Tale: Cinderella :Once upon a time, there was a widower who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters, who were equally vain and selfish. By his first wife, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. The stepmother and her daughters forced the first daughter into servitude, where she was made to work day and night in menial chores. After the girl's chores were done for the day, she would retire to the barren and cold room given to her, and would curl up near the fireplace in an effort to stay warm. She would often arise covered in cinders, giving rise to the mocking nickname "Cinderella". Cinderella bore the abuse patiently and dared not tell her father, since his wife controlled him entirely. :One day, the Prince invited all the young ladies in the land to a ball, planning to choose a wife from amongst them. The two stepsisters gleefully planned their wardrobes for the ball, and taunted Cinderella by telling her that maids were not invited to the ball. :As the sisters departed to the ball, Cinderella cried in despair. Her Fairy Godmother magically appeared and immediately began to transform Cinderella from house servant to the young lady she was by birth, all in the effort to get Cinderella to the ball. She turned a pumpkin into a golden carriage, mice into horses, a rat into a coachman, and lizards into footmen. She then turned Cinderella's rags into a beautiful jewelled gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers. The Godmother told her to enjoy the ball, but warned that she had to return before midnight, when the spells would be broken. :At the ball, the entire court was entranced by Cinderella, especially the Prince. At this first ball, Cinderella remembers to leave before midnight. Back home, Cinderella graciously thanked her Godmother. She then greeted the stepsisters, who had not recognized her earlier and talked of nothing but the beautiful girl at the ball. :Another ball was held the next evening, and Cinderella again attended with her Godmother's help. The Prince had become even more infatuated, and Cinderella in turn became so enchanted by him she lost track of time and left only at the final stroke of midnight, losing one of her glass slippers on the steps of the palace in her haste. The Prince chased her, but outside the palace, the guards saw only a simple country girl leave. The Prince pocketed the slipper and vows to find and marry the girl to whom it belonged. Meanwhile, Cinderella kept the other slipper, which did not disappear when the spell was broken. :The Prince tried the slipper on all the women in the kingdom. When the Prince arrives at Cinderella's villa, the stepsisters tried in vain to win over the prince. Cinderella asked if she might try, while the stepsisters taunted her. Naturally, the slipper fitted perfectly, and Cinderella produced the other slipper for good measure. The stepsisters both pleaded for forgiveness, and Cinderella agreed to let bygones be bygones. :Cinderella married the Prince, and the stepsisters also married two lords. How does Annelise come into it? Annelise excepted her destiney and really couldn't care less, she loved her destiney but she hates that her best friend, Ashlynn Ella and her have to hate each other. She hates her stepmother who doesn't really care about her or her other cousin. Her cousin and her are good friends from time to time. She is a rebel, but Annelise is a Royal which means she wants to relive her destiney, whether she has to get her foot cut off or has to stay ugly, she will relive it. Relationships Family Her and her mother are very alike, they don't have any confidence, her aunt and her love to have tea at their house, so she likes to think she has to homes. He rand her cousin are genuinly, best friends. Friends Ashlynn Ella - Ashlynn and her do get along very well, they are both sad that they have to be enemies in their stories. Ashlynn is trying to make Annelise rebel against her story, so she can boost her confidence, Ashlynn always tries to help boost Annelise with confidence and all that jazz. Ashlynn and Annelise are best friends, Ashlynn always boosts Annelise' confidence little by little, Ashlynn also tries to get her to talk to her crush, Hopper Croakington II. Deirdre Tremiane - Deirdre and Annelise are from the same story, they are cousins, although they don't see eye to eye on some occasions, they still stay close friends. They both like to read and like to swap books. Deirdre is a rebel and sometimes wants Annelise to be one. Romance In her bio, she says that no one would fancy her for all her ugliness but Ashlynn knows that isn't true, she just wishes Annelise would see that. However, she does have a crush on Hopper Croakington II. Pets Annelise likes to go to the woods and see the woodland creatures, sometimes they run away from her but sometimes they stay and cuddle with her Outfits Basic: TBA Legacy Day: TBA Getting Fairest: TBA Thronecoming: TBA Quotes Thronecoming Speech MirrorBlog TBA Notes *Most people call her, the most prettiest girl ever! to boost her confidence Timeline *March 2014: Annelise's art is drawn by the fable-ous Freaky Magic *April 2013: Clawdeen Ghoul starts to develop ideas *May 2014: Annelise has new page Gallery RQ - Annelise Tremaine.png|Annelise's Full Basic (THIS OC IS IN PROGRESS) Category:Royals Category:Cinderella Category:The Ugly Stepsisters Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's Category:Characters Category:Females